While the above-identified ground position controller and method of my related applications provide for accurate generating, formatting, displaying and recording of seismic information (including next-in-time sensor and source array geographic locations), additional annotational problems remain.
E.g., if the seismic source used to generate the seismic waves is a vibrator, modifications must be made to the input parameters (to the above-mentioned ground position controller) each shooting cycle to indicate that the source is being vibratorily swept a particular selected number of times without change in its position along the line of survey.